Ferris Bueller's Day In
by The Madman From The Bronx
Summary: What happens when Ferris Bueller gets called in sick... for real this time? He STILL has to avoid being caught by his principal or he won't graduate.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again!

I got the idea to write this one before going to the doctor's office when I was sick myself- now I am actually making it into a story.

Enjoy! (and please review)

* * *

"Ferris, are you sure you'll be okay?" 

"Yes, Mom."

"Well guys, it's me again. Mom had to call me in sick again, but this time, I really AM sick. My principal is going to think that I am just skipping again, and so will my two best friends, Cameron and Sloan. But that's not the worst part. If I don't somehow get to school, I won't graduate high school. And Mom and Dad'll kill me if I don't do that."

* * *

"Mom, I HAVE to go to school!" 

"Oh, Ferris, you're too ill to go to school. Plus, you're contagious, and you can't get other people sick."

"What am I sick with?"

"Ummm…"

"But Mom, you don't understand…" Great. If Ferris told his mother the real problem, he'd be in deep shit. He wouldn't be able graduate high school, and even if he were back in high school next year, he wouldn't be able to skip school ever again!

"Sorry, Ferris, I have to go to work. You're going to be alone for the day. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, Mom."

Ferris heard his mother walk out of his room and down the stairs. Then he heard the front door slam. He muttered, "Man, I wish I weren't even IN this shit…" Then he started to develop a plan.

This wouldn't be a problem at all, except Ferris's Mom got home from work at 2:45. Ferris got out of school at 3:30.

He was going to have to skip last class.

Well, he would have to be there for attendance call, but…

_I HAVE to be in last class for attendance, and then I have to somehow get home, or Mom will find out!_

Within seconds, Ferris Bueller had a plan.

"I will go to school until 5 minutes after last class starts. I will ask to go to the bathroom. I will go home, wait for Mom to arrive, and tell her that I'm going to be sleeping and ask her not to come into my room. I will run back into school and get back to class until the end of the day. Then I will sneak back to the house. I should be able to pull that off. After all, Ferris Bueller never gets caught."

Ferris dressed and went downstairs, only to see his sister's- Jeanie's- car turning onto a road, nearly out of sight. He would have to hitch a ride to school.

He sighed. "This might be tougher than I thought."

* * *

This is a short chapter. The whole story is going to be short, but I guess I'm still dividing it into chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

So, it's been a year. I noticed, however, that I got one alert for this story and I was exploring my disk drive in the computer lab in English class and dug this up and decided to work on it. Go figure. ? Of course I can't promise anything, but I should have this thing finished soon. I'm not sure how accurate the lesson is at the end; I kinda just stuck it in.

* * *

After hitching a ride, Ferris Bueller arrived at his destination- Glenbrook North High School. He jogged into the building before the tardy bell rang, not keen on taking any chances when his graduation was at stake.

"Hi, Ferris!" Sloan stood in front of him.

"Hi, Sloan." Ferris sneezed, and then coughed.

"Are you okay? You sound sick."

"I am sick."

"Then why aren't you at home?"

"If I miss another day, I won't be able to graduate. Where's Cameron?"

"Mmmm, I haven't seen him."

"I wonder where he is. Probably at his house, in his bed, under the covers, sick to his stomach like he was last week."

The bell rang.

"See you later, Ferris."

"Yeah. Oh wait, do you want to do something tonight? Go anywhere?"

She looked at him strangely. "I thought you were sick."

"Oh… that I am." Ferris said, sulking.

She laughed. "You forgot?" She asked incredulously. "Ferris, are you really…"

"Ferris Bueller, if I do not see you in a classroom in 5 seconds, I will have you marked as absent." The principal's vacuum-cleaner voice boomed across the hallway.

Ferris winced at the sound of Principal Rooney's. That man was downright malicious. "See ya, Sloan."

She smiled back at him.

...

5 minutes later, Ferris listened to his Economics teacher drone on.

_This is SOOOO boring. I wish I were skipping, _He thought. _But that's not really an option right now._

"Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?"

"Here. Here. Here." Ferris replied.

The Economics teacher adjusted his spectacles and raised his eyebrows at the class. "Really?"

"Here." Ferris repeated.

The Economics teacher sighed and wrote down 'present.' After letting the class settle down, he began to speak. "After the Civil War, there was a period that the South went through called… anyone? Anyone? Reconstruction. Because industry was in the north and in the south the main source of income was… Anyone? agriculture, the South was… Anyone? Anyone?"

"Screwed." Said a student.

The Economics teacher glared at him.

"Broke."

"That's better, Jared. And just why was there a flaw in the economy? Anyone? Anyone?"

"Because some dudes trampled all over their land for farming. They were screwed."

"Thank you, Jared. And who destroyed the South's land? Anyone?"

Ferris had been about to say "Your mom" but decided that he'd better not risk anything with his graduation on the magician's hamstring.

One student yawned and stretched her arms. Another rolled his eyes.

"Anyone? Anyone?"

"The North?" Somebody ventured a guess.

The Economics teacher glared at her. "No, Christie. Be more specific."

"Abraham Lincoln?" Somebody else said with a shrug.

"He didn't fight in the war, you idiot. Plus, he was shot in a theater booth." A student snapped before the teacher had a chance to say anything.

"He was shot in a box, not a booth, Ally. Lincoln was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth."

"John Wilkes Booth?" Ally looked up blankly at him. "I always thought that Lincoln was _shot_ in a booth... so it must've been John Wilkes Box... wait a minute. Oh yeah."

Jared sighed. "You _dipshit_."

"Jared! That will be quite enough, thank you!"

How had he, Ferris, ever survived in this classroom for an hour and a half every _day_? Well, almost every day. The money in his pocket that he had gotten from his Cancer Cause jingled. Silently, he got a quarter out and began spinning it on his desk.

"…and Reconstruction had ended in the 1800s. Which lead to… anyone? Anyone? More farming. And today, the South continues to be more… Anyone? Agricultural, while the North is still more industrial. Thank you, class. You may go."

Ferris wasn't sure what was worse- 4 blocks of extremely long classes or 8 short classes with extremely mean teachers? He decided on the latter as with less classes he would not have to get up so many times. But now he was faced with Trig, and lunch was far away. What would he do?

"Bueller? You forgot this." The Economics Teacher held up the quarter at Ferris's desk.

Ferris sauntered up to him and took the coin with a 'Thanks.'

"Have a good one, Bueller." He replied, deadpan.


End file.
